PMD: How it all began
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: This is what used to be 'PMD: A tale of hope'. Hope you like it. Not good to summary. Rated T but might go up, and it's a big MIGHT. Read and review. On hold.
1. Prophecies and Meeting

**PMD: ****How it all began.**

**Chapter 1: Prophecy and the beginning: Katie the Skitty meets Treecko.**

_Nar__rator: This tale is the beginning of how a group of Pokemon and humans decided to put a stop to Primal Dialga's rein of terror, putting at risk their lives and also to change the dark future, knowing fully all the risks that this mission would bring: their disappearance, but their courage, spirit of sacrifice and will demonstrate that nothing will stop them from changing the world. But what they don't know that they had their destinies written because of a prophecy…that had his origins 700 years ago…after the World paralysis...the Legendaries convened a Legendary reunion to discuss about the situation and the last Legendary Guardian, the last until 700 years later, a male Shiny Luxray named Thunder, already an old Pokemon but still really alert and agile and this is where it all began..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the collapse of Temporal Tower.<strong>_

An old Pokemon was standing looking to the sea, a white ribbon tied around the tail and sighed. He was a Shiny Luxray, already on his old age but he was still agile and alert.

The Luxray sighed.

"I knew we should have stopped Darkrai from actuating his plan of destroying Temporal Tower..."

Then...  
>"Thunder!"<p>

The Pokemon turned to see a Pachirisu, younger than him, that had blue eyes and red cheeks, like a Pikachu, flying toward him. A blue waist bag was around her waist and little white wings were on her back.

"Electra!" he called to the Pachirisu. "What brings the Messenger of the Legendaries here?"

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: You see, before Temporal Tower collapsed, there were two Pokemon that were elected by the Legendaries. One would be the Legendaries Guardian, the other the Messenger of the Legendaries. Thunder and Electra were the last ones to be elected...but while the Legendaries would elect, 700 years later, the next Legendaries Guardian, the Messenger of the Legendaries wouldn't be. Sage decision, because the dark times that will follow the collapse of Temporal Tower won't make the lives of the Legendaries easy and so if they would have elected another Messenger of the Legendaries, Primal Dialga would have found their new locations and would eliminate them. But returning to the story...<em>

* * *

><p>"Uxie sent me to send you this message." Electra said, giving a piece of paper. "They want you to reach Reshiram's place. I'm heading there, you'll find the motives in the paper."<p>

She flew away, leaving Thunder pretty confused.

He sighed then.

_Same old Electra..._ he thought, while ripping with a claw the band that folded the paper. Unfolding it he read.

'_Thunder, I don't have time to explain all in this letter, but you have to reach Reshiram's Place, White Forest__ or now we should call it Black Forest, we're having a reunion of all the Legendaries, but Darkrai, Father and Dialga, you know how much now it's risky to convened these two. And Father's trying to find a possible way to reason with Dialga.'_

The Luxray ended reading the paper and then left to go to the place he was told to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Forest, ten 'minutes' later.<strong>_

Thunder arrived to the centre of the now dark forest to see a lot of Legendaries Pokemon: Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, a green Celebi, Lugia, Ho-oh...well, all the Legendaries minus Darkrai, Arceus and Dialga, and Electra.

"I've arrived..." he announced to the Pokemon standing there.

The Legendaries turned to the Shiny Luxray.

"The situation is serious, Thunder." Electra said to the Luxray. "There's no way we can restore Time now that Temporal Tower had collapsed."

"It's true, Celebi?" the Shiny Luxray asked to the Time Travelling Pokemon.

"At least not in this time, Thunder!" the Celebi confirmed. "But there's no way we can Time Travel now, time is still breaking since the collapse happened two days ago but it's very sure that when it'll..."  
>"But at that time Celebi..." Zekrom interrupted him. "It's very sure that Primal Dialga will make sure that its existence or the existence of this Dark World won't be changed, and this mean that we can be one of his first targets."<p>

"I agree with Zekrom." Reshiram said. "It won't be easy to change the..."  
>"700 years." Thunder interrupted Reshiram.<br>Everyone turns to look to the Shiny Luxray.

"Thunder...what do you mean with '700 years'?" Electra asked.

"It means that the future will be changed, Electra. But not from us, not from the next generations." the Shiny Luxray said, turning to the winged Pachirisu. "It'll take 700 years, before a group of Pokemon and humans will try to stop Primal Dialga's rule."

Then noticing the confused looks.

"It's all from some dreams I had in these days."

"Are you sure...?" Kyurem asked.

"Yes, but don't ask me who these Pokemon and humans will be." he said. "I can't be certain on their species and gender. But I'm sure they'll manage. Even more since some will have the Dimensional Scream."

Then...  
>"But I think it's also better that we make some precautions for the time being."<p>

"Huh? What do you mean?" Electra asked, confused.

"I think from now on, until when 700 years passed none should elect a new Legendary Guardian or Messenger of the Legendaries...Now that I think of it, its better that even between 700 years the Messenger of the Legendaries won't be elected, for the safety of the Legendaries that will be still alive."

"But even the Legendary Guardian..." Reshiram began.

"I'm sure that my successor will know what to do."

"Alright. And what we should we do for the time being?"

"Like Zekrom said." Articuno said. "We can be one of Primal Dialga's targets soon so we should go into hiding."

"But someone should tell Father what we decided to do and about the decision of not electing another Legendary Guardian or Messenger Guardian from now on." Latias said.  
>"I'll do it." Palkia said, and got up, to leave.<p>

The other did so too, deciding that it was time to end the reunion and start to go to hiding.

"So I guess this is a goodbye?" Electra asked to the Shiny Luxray, ten 'minutes' later.

The reunion has ended and everyone went their separated ways to go to hiding, but Thunder and Electra still stayed together, but both knew that they should go to hide soon too, because soon life won't be easy neither for them.

"Yes, Electra." Thunder said solemnly, looking to the small, winged Pachirisu. "This is a goodbye, we can't return to see each other for a long time and also if we could still see each other, I won't stay here for long, I'm old and soon my time of departure will come."

He looks to the now dark sky, but then he was surprised when the small Pachirisu hugged him.

"E-Electra?" He stuttered, shocked.

"I'll miss you." the Pachirisu cried.

"I'll miss you too, Electra..." he patted his long-time friend's back lightly.

To the end they separated and Electra turned to fly away, but before she left she turned to Thunder.

"Well..." she said. "Sayonara, Thunder the Shiny Luxray."

She left then, before she would burst into tears again, making departure more difficult than it was now, and leaving the Shiny Luxray alone.

"Sayonara to you too, Electra." he said to the retreating form, before he turned too and left.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: And so a prophecy born and now 700 years passed and like Zekrom said, Primal Dialga <em>_wanted to prevent that anyone would change the future and he sent his minions to prevent anyone that has the Dimensional Scream to continue to live. But he doesn't know that the prophecy as just started to take his course...The story continues when we join a young Skitty, not younger or older than 4, running from Sableye and Dusclops, with a certain white ribbon tied around her tail._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown forest, 700 'years' later since the Legendaries reunion.<strong>_

A young Skitty, around her 4 years old, was running from the Dusclops and Sableye, her fur was a dark pink and cream fur, but since the world was in eternal darkness it couldn't had been different, around her tail she had a white ribbon and around her neck was a locket with the photo of her mother and father.

Reaching a clear place, the Skitty stopped, panting.

"I think I've lost them for the moment..." the young Skitty, a female, wheezed, sitting. "I'll rest a minute or two and then I'll continue to run."

But then, turning to look to a tree...

"Whoever is on that tree, better show yourself before I attack you, no matter if you're a friend, or a foe, or I don't know you."

The Pokemon jumped down from the tree and it revealed to be a Treecko.  
>"How did you knew that I was on that tree?" he said, a little of shock on his voice and face. "You're not a Riolu or a Lucario."<p>

The Skitty looked reluctant from explaining, but she was saved from the familiar laugh.

"Weh-heh-heh!"

"Aw man, not them already!" the Skitty groaned but got up and turns to run, looks to the Treecko. "Excuse me but I don't have time to explain you, I'm in a hurry."

And she left, leaving a confused Treecko behind.

_But she's being chased? _he thought confused. _I better see if she needs help._

He follows her, not knowing how right he was about she needing help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

The young Skitty was surrounded by a Dusclops and six Sableye.

"To the end we have finally managed to catch you, Skitty." the Dusclops said. "And this time you have no way to escape."

"You always say that, since our first meeting two years ago, Dusclops." the Skitty said, defiantly even for such a young age. "But you never did catch me, what makes you think this time will be different?"

This seemed to angry the Dusclops.  
>"Sableye, I leave her to you, but makes sure that she'll live, Master Dialga wants to have the honour to finish the last Legendaries Guardian, after getting from her the informations about where the Legendaries are."<p>

The Skitty, groaned.

_When will this routine finish? Every time I run into them they...OW! _her line of thoughts were stopped when she was suddenly attacked by the Sableye's Fury Swipes that started to scratch her.

"Hey!" the Skitty protested. "This is a low hit!"

Even if the Skitty knew that they weren't really that fair, she disliked when they did that, one of their meetings had left her two scars on her back and this really angered her.

Also the memory...

Her body started to have sparks and she shouted.  
>"SHOCK WAVE!"<p>

She launched an incredible and powerful Shock Wave, it also being powered from the fact her ribbon turned yellow and the fact she ironically had one of her paws on an Electric Jewel(Or whatever they are called the jewel that powers once an attack of the same type of the jewel.).

The result was that the Sableye were sent away from her and that the Treecko of before, that lost the traces of the Skitty, saw the trails of blue electricity in the sky, and guessing that she could be there and in danger, runs.

Meanwhile the Skitty pants, since she wasn't used to use an attack that was powered, even if one of them she didn't know what, by her ribbon and the Electric Jewel. And the fact she used her ribbon was because she lost control of herself and when she loses control, she can't control her powers.

"Oh, look, the Kitty-cat is already tired." Dusclops taunted.

"Of course..."the Skitty panted. "I'm not..."

She steadied herself and managed to catch her breath, she gives a quick look to her wounds, they weren't bleeding and didn't seem too deep, and surely they wouldn't give her other scars.

But she did a great mistake turning her attention away from her enemy because Dusclops took advantage of this to attack her and when she turned, she saw him heading toward her with an Ice Punch, and she knew she was too late to prepare another attack and braced herself when suddenly...  
>"Don't you even try, Dusclops!" a familiar voice shouted. "Bullet Seed."<p>

Dusclops was hit and sent to skid a little and the Skitty turned to see the Treecko that she met before running toward her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
>"I'm fine, don't worry about my wounds." she said. "They're not too deep or bleeding...However, thanks for saving me."<p>

"Next time you better try to not distract yourself when you're battling an enemy." he said sternly.

The Skitty sweatdropped and flinched, but knew he was right.

"Sorry..."

But then they noticed that Dusclops was up again.  
>"Humph!" he said. "I see that you had backup in case this time I really captured you. I'm leaving now but we'll meet again."<p>

He left and soon also the Sableye.

"You always say that every time we met, Dusclops!" the Skitty yelled after him. "But who knows why you always return to your master with empty hands! And he's not my backup!"

No reply followed that comment and the Skitty sighed.

"When will he give up?" the Skitty said.

Then to the Treecko.  
>"However really thanks for saving me." she said. "But were you following me?"<p>

"I've just noticed you were in danger since you heard the Sableye's laugh and then run away and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Don't take it the wrong way, however. It wasn't because I was worried."

The Skitty giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought you would do that because you were worried, this is the first time we met."

The Treecko sighed while the Skitty giggled.

To the end.

"However I'm Katrine the Skitty, but I like to be called Katie." she presented herself.

"I'm Treecko."

Then Katie got up.  
>"I think we better go, Dusclops might return here with more renforcement."<p>

They go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Forest.<strong>_

"Well..." Katie said, turning to the Treecko. "I think I better go, I need to see someone and I'm already late. Thanks again."  
>"No problem." Treecko said. "Well, see you."<br>"See you too."

The Skitty turns and then runs and also Treecko did so, but Katie was thinking something.

_This time he saved me my life, but I hope I live long enough to repay the debt._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of the first chapter. This is what used to be PMD: A tale of Hope but since I had problems to continue it on the point of view of Sheila I've decided to extend it more and to<strong>** write how all of this began. I know perhaps it's not good and all but I tried to do what I could.**

**Also I know that Katie the Skitty is different from how she is as a Delcatty: you can find her Delcatty description on the link that I'll put in my account.**

**Ah, I was forgetting. Katie the Skitty's personality is different from how she is as a Delcatty because the fact she was left to her destiny and the fact she's young proved much to her but she'll learn and will mature much and stop letting the darkness control her heart.**

**Well, hope you like it so read and review. For the next chapter of Memories of a Child I hope I'll finish it before the end of June. Also if someone wants me to put in my story how their resistance formed or their future OC tell me.**


	2. 4 'years' later

**Chapter 2: 4 years later, attack to the village, Celebi, rebirth of Angel and Windy the Pidgeotto vs. Ray the Lucario, Kindle's return.**

_Narrator: 4 years passed since Katie the Skitty and Treecko met, and many things happened since that day. To take some examples, Dusclops evolved now into a Dusknoir, Katie the Skitty evolved into a Delcatty to age 6 and some Exploration Teams tried to stop Dialga's rein of terror, but most were killed, or others Exploration Teams were decimated and some losing their dear ones made them lose their minds and turn to the darkness of their hearts. One of these is a Lucario, named Ray (Yes, Team Daylight was always operating however.), that lost his mate while trying to take down Primal Dialga, lost his mind and turned to the darkness, but two of them, Kindle the Arcanine and a young Pidgey, named Windy, that until that time refused to evolve into a Pidgeotto and a Pidgeot but was an important addiction to their team even without evolving, didn't. And they went to their separated ways to become stronger...but their separation and Ray's losing his mind are still part of this prophecy. But now the story continues in a village, where the lives of three people are going to change forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>In a village, 4 years after Katie the Skitty and Treecko met.<strong>

The village was small with men, women, teens, children and babies, and a few Pokemon that even if in a world of Darkness still kept their loyalty to the humans and battled any enemies to their side.

The men, the 'day' of the main attack, with Pokemon like Gallade and Lucario guarded the village from their guard posts, while the women were taking care of the children.

But meanwhile a girl around 12, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, was running toward a house, with a female Vulpix following her.

She came to a stop to a near a window and calls out.

"Markus!" she called out. "Are you at home?"

The window opened and the head of an 13 years old boy, with blond hair and blue eyes could be seen, looking down to the girl.

"Alessandra." he saluted. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do a little walk to our secret place." she said.

"Well, dad's guarding the village and mom is out with Angel and I don't have anything to do so yes."

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: These two are Alessandra Cesarini and Markus Pearl. They born and grown in this village but sometimes, when they want to get out from the village, most of the times without their parents knowing, they do so, through a passage that only these two know, wasn't guarded and that their Auras were so weak that the Lucario couldn't detect them. But neither of them knew that this time, their little escape would save their lives.<em>

_Markus arrived with a male Glaceon, known as Snow, and the three, together also to Alessandra's Vulpix, named Blaze, left to go their secret place. But for now we have to leave them here because the story continues to the village where...an 'hour' later..._

* * *

><p><strong>An 'hour' later...<strong>

A woman with blue hair and blue eyes and a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes were looking around the village.

"Markus!" the woman called, holding the ten years old's hand. "Where are you?"

"Jane!" another woman voice called behind them. "Angel!"

They turned to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes running toward them.

"Anne!" Jane said. "I can't find Markus."

"Same here with Alessandra." Anne said reaching them. "Do you think they must have done once again one of their get away?"

"Ma..."

Suddenly they could hear the alarm going off, meaning that something bad was happening.

"If they are out, I hope they're not going to come back any time soon." Jane said.

"Yeah." Anne said, hearing the alarm too. "Meanwhile, we have to hide, I have the feeling this going to end bad."

Jane nodded and the three run to their homes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile somewhere else.<em>**

A Delcatty was walking around a forest, near the village that was attacked, she was different from the other Delcattys because she had purple eyes, was slender, had two scars running her back and a white ribbon was around her tail.

"Uhm..." the Delcatty said, stopping and taking from her pink and purple bag a map, unfolding it and staring at it. "To go what used toBlack Forest, I need to go pass this forest, then..."

Suddenly her ears picked up some screams making her head turn around toward the noise.

"What the...?" she said shocked, making her turn around toward the source. "Oh, man. Don't tell me that in this forest there's another village...And that now is under attack from Primal Dialga's minions? Oh, crud, this is sooooooo not good!"

She runs to where the screams come from, knowing that she had to be quick to save what could be saved, and by judging from the screams...She wasn't sure if she could do much to save them. But hey, anyone can hope, no?

But unbeknownst to her, or so it seemed, the ribbon around her tail gave a mysterious glow for a few 'seconds' and then it disappeared as quick and suddenly as it came.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the village.<em>**

Indeed, the Delcatty was right about it not being good, the alarm was given because a Dusknoir, the Dusclops that Katrine and Treecko met up 4 years ago, and the Sableye were attacking them.  
>Primal Dialga, that didn't want a prophecy that was made from the last Legendaries Guardian before Katrine, a Shiny Luxray named Thunder, becoming true, he decided to attack every human village to not leave any users of the Dimensional Scream alive.<p>

And this village was one of the destinations of his minions that started to kill the guards, while the villagers were taking refuge to their home and barricade in as well as they could, but we know that it was useless to try and escape from the minions.

And indeed...in less of time, most of the villagers were killed or being killed, and were heading toward the home where the last citizens, Jane, Anne and Angel were, while also settling the village into a fire.

But meanwhile...

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Alessandra, Markus, Blaze and Snow.<em>**

The four were returning to the village talking.

"It's a pity that we can't go everywhere freely." Alessandra said, looking around.

"You know you can't!" Blaze said. "In this world of darkness, it's not safe to walk freely around and certainly counting the fact that you have to respect the curfew since you're not 18, only 12 and 13."

"Wonder if there was a way to stop this paralysis from ever happening." Markus said.

"Shhhh!" Snow hushed him. "It's not safe to say this in the opening. THEY can be hearing us!"

"They?" Alessandra said confused. "Of who are you tal...What in the world is that?"

She saw smoke rising to the sky and it was from the...

"Oh, crud!" Blaze said. "Snow, you just jinxed it! They're attacking the village!"

"Can we kno..." then Alessandra stopped, realising what her Vulpix's friend just said. "Say what? The village is being attacked?"

"I fear so..." Snow said.  
>"But this means that our parents, Angel and the other villagers are...!" Markus exclaimed and then without a word, rushed forward.<p>

"Markus! No! Don't!" Alessandra called to not avail.

"Aw, man!" Snow said. "I know that he rushes a lot but I was hoping for one time he would avoid it!"

They followed the running boy, not knowing of the danger they're running into.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the village.<em>**

Angel screamed seeing the Dusknoir finishing her and Markus's mother while the Sableye were making short work of Alessandra's mother.

"Sableye." The Dusknoir said, turning to the Pokemon that had just finished killing Anne, giving them a hand gesture. "Go and report to Master Dialga that also this village has been destroyed, I'll finish the little girl."  
>He turned his attention to the now trembling girl that trembled more hearing what Dusknoir said while the Sableye, nodded and run off, laughing like crazy.<p>

Angel whimpered as the Gripper Pokemon was floating toward her.  
>"Don't worry, little girl." he said, about to grab her. "I'll make sure you will die quickly and won't feel much pain."<br>But before he could grab her, he was hit from an Ice beam and a Dark Pulse hit him, the attackers? Blaze and Snow.

"Blaze, Snow!" Angel said seeing the Vulpix and Glaceon, then noticing also her brother and Alessandra. "Bro! Alex!"

"Are you okay, Angel?" Markus called, while the four reached the home, and then also gasped seeing the bodies of Jane and Anne.

"I'm fine, but mom and Anne..." Angel said, looking to the death bodies.

"Oh..."  
>They didn't notice that Dusknoir was preparing a Hyper Beam attack, from his stomach's mouth, well one did, but was too late to save one of them.<p>

"NO! YOU BLONDE HAIRED GIRL! LOOK OUT!" a female, young but at the same time determined, voice yelled, from behind the other four, was still far away but by judging as each word was getting louder, the person that was yelling was running to them.

"Uh?" the three had however heard her, and turned to look to Dusknoir, only for him to release the Hyper Beam attack on Angel and it hit her full on, making her sending crashing the wall behind her and knocking her out, blood coming also from her wounds.

"Angel!" Markus yelled, and wanted to go toward his sister, but he knew that after being hit from that attack the chances to her living were low.

Then Dusknoir turned to the other four, while he recovered from the Hyper Beam attack and the others knew they're the next one when suddenly.

Footsteps could be heard and suddenly a pink and purple blur crashed the window and then used Shock Wave on the Gripper Pokemon.

"Don't you dare, Dusclops..." the Pokemon that was revealed to be the Delcatty, called him even if seeing he was a Dusknoir. "You and your minions have done enough damage 'today'!"

"Dusclops...?" Alessandra said, confused that she would have called the Gripper Pokemon Dusclops instead of Dusknoir.

Dusknoir got up and turned to look to the Delcatty.

"Look, look, who made her reappearance after 4 years." the Gripper Pokemon said, looking to the Prim Pokemon. "Where's your back-up squad this time?"

"But you're deaf, together to being a coward?" the Delcatty said. "I told ya that that Treecko wasn't my back-up squad!"

"See that you still have your stubborn personality, cat." Dusknoir said. "Well, Master Dialga would like to meet you, so I'll take you to him after I've finished these two kids and their Pokemon."

He reopened his stomach's mouth and started to gain power to use against the four, but then...

"I'm might be still stubborn, Dusknoir..." the Delcatty said to him, ribbon turning blue. "But I can use my powers now, so I'm not going to let you kill these kids easily."

"Hm...?" Dusknoir said and then like the kids, turned to the Delcatty and saw her opening her mouth.

"Lugia's Power!" she said, while energy gathered into her mouth. "AERO BLAST!"

Suddenly she released the energy that sent Dusknoir being hit and breaking a house wall, sending him very far.

The kids and Pokemon were surprised, but then the Glaceon recognized the Delcatty.

"Wait a sec!" Snow said. "I know only another Pokemon, after Lugia, to use that attack, and it's the Legendaries Guardian. So you're...the last Legendaries Guardian?"

"I'm still not a Legendaries Guardian, Glaceon..." the Delcatty said solemnly, turning slightly to the Glaceon, but still keeping an eye on the hole, in case the powerful attack didn't knock the Gripper Pokemon down. "I'm still in training, and perhaps, even if I'll manage to arrive to become a Legendaries Guardian...I won't be really a full pledged one."

"Huh?" Blaze said. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how many Legendaries are still here in this world, some I heard that Primal Dialga had found their hideouts and killed them, and I know that there are two that perhaps I won't use. One because I don't know if by using it, I'll turn evil like Primal Dialga and the second one...is because I don't even know if I'll be ever able to understand what it is, until my time comes..."

Then...

"Don't move from where you are..." she said. "We need to go now, and it won't be easy with three bodies to bury and with Dusknoir perhaps still awake, so we need to go by teleporting."  
>The others nodded, even if Alessandra and Markus were tearing up and knowing that this meant that nothing could be done for their mothers, Markus's sister, or any other villagers.<p>

"Mew's powers..." the Delcatty said, sorrowfully, ribbon turning pink. "Teleport."

The eight, were teleported.

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk<strong>** Forest****.**

The eight reappeared there.

"This is..." Blaze said.  
>"What used to be Sunshine Forest." the Delcatty said, then turning around. "Cel, come out! It's me! Katrine! I need to talk to you."<p>

No answer came.

"What is a Celebi?" Alessandra asks, trying to not look to the body of her mother.

"She's the Time Travel Pokemon and the one I know is a Shiny." Katrine said. "I wonder where she is..."

She can't help, but remember how she and Celebi met.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 years ago, after Katrine 'Katie' the Skitty and Treecko separated ways, Dusk Forest.<em>**

_4 years old Katrine 'Katie' the Skitty had just separated ways with the Treecko that saved her from Dusclops and the Sableye._

_"I should be meeting the next Legendary Pokemon, here." the Skitty said, checking the map to see how the forest was called. "Dusk Forest...? Man, I know that in this world the darkness is perpetual, but I don't like this name..."_

_Then sighs..._

_"Oh, but who am I kidding...I don't even like this darkness, 4 years passed since my birth and 3 years passed on the run, and I already think this...Who bets that next time I'll think that the future can be changed...And also why I'm talking to myself? It doesn't look like there's someone else here."_

_"You're not alone, young Skitty." a female voice giggled._

_"Uh?" Katrine said, looking around confused. "Who is there? Can you please make your presence known?"_

_The young Kitten Pokemon's desire to know who talked was soon realized because in a bright flash, a Shiny Celebi appeared, right in front of her face, making the Skitty jump in shock._

_"Aaaah!" the Kitten Pokemon exclaimed, shocked. "Who are you?"_

_"Calm down." The Celebi said to her. "I don't want to harm you. I'm Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon and one of the Legendaries Pokemon. And you are...?"_

_"Katrine 'Katie' the Skitty, Legendaries Guardian in training." the Skitty said. "So it was you that Articuno asked me to come in search?"  
>"Yes." Celebi said. "I heard what you said before, about not liking eternal darkness."<em>

_"Whoops..." the Skitty said, now wishing there was anyone to hear what she said. "Eh, sorry..."_

_"There's nothing to be sorry for." the Temporal Pokemon said to the Kitten Pokemon. "I don't like this eternal darkness too."  
>"You do?"<em>

_Celebi nods._

_"I wish I could know how the past was before this happened..."_

_"There are still some Pokemon alive that should know it." the Time Travel Pokemon. "But I don't know their current locations."_

_"I hope I'll be able to meet one of them."  
><em>

_What both past and present Katie didn't know was that she would meet them...and form one of the first Resistances of the Dark Future that will do anything to fight back Primal Dialga and his minions._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the present.<em>**

Katie was snapped from her thoughts when a familiar flash illuminated the area and when she turned she could see the same Shiny Celebi of 4 years ago.

"Celebi!" she breathed in a sigh of relief. "I was thinking that Dialga had found your hideout and made short work of you.

"You know that it's difficult to find me." Celebi giggled, but then she noticed her face. "What's wrong...?"  
>Katie's answer was to turn her head to look to the now crying humans, and the three death bodies lying on the grass.<p>

This made the Time Travel Pokemon gasp.  
>"What the...?" she said seeing the dead bodies.<p>

"Their village had been attacked..." Katie said solemnly. "By Dusknoir and the Sableye. I run to do what I could but I've found most of the villagers killed and the village on fire apart from the house where I found them. I didn't manage to arrive in time to save the two women and the little girl but I've managed to save the other four before Dusknoir could touch them."  
>Then noticing her look as to ask why she brought also the dead bodies, Katie sighed.<p>

"I thought that at least..." she started. "They deserved a burial."

Celebi understood, and nodded.

But what they didn't know was that Angel's life didn't ended but just began again to sign the start of her new journey and adventure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere else that is not the life or the afterlife.<em>**

The 10 years old blond haired girl opened wearily her eyes and found herself into a dark place that didn't seem to be the life and the afterlife but simply a way between the two places.

"Where...?" the girl said looking around and seeing nothing but darkness.

_You're in the road between what used to be your life and the afterlife..._ a female voice spoke.

"Who's there?" the female human asked, looking around only seeing darkness when suddenly she saw her.

It was the ghost of a female Gardevoir that walked toward the little girl.

"Who are you?" Angel said, even if she should be scared, she was curious to know about whom that Pokemon was, despite all what happened to her while her village was attacked.

_I'm Gardevoir, young one._ the ghost said.  
>"What are you doing here and why I'm here? I'm dead, no?"<br>_Yes, you are._ the Embrace Pokemon said, solemnly. _But you have the choice to have a second chance or go to the afterlife and I'm here for tell you what this second chance is._

"Uh?" the blonde haired girl was confused but at the same curious.

Little she knew was that this second chance would be the start of her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back to Katrine the Delcatty and Celebi.<strong>

Three 'hours' passed since Katie, Alessandra, Blaze, Markus and Snow reached Dusk Forest with the three dead bodies. Three holes were made thanks to the work of Blaze, Snow and Katie and a burial was made. Katie, knowing that they would be in danger told them to go away because anytime this place could be attacked but Celebi let them know that they could come here to pay a visit to the graves of their parents but to make sure to not be followed when it happens.

Katie sighed, feeling drained of all her energy for that 'day' that brought more pain to people that didn't even deserved to see their families to be killed.

"Today aren't you going to train, are you?" Celebi asked, sitting on the ground near to the Prim Pokemon as she lay down.

The Delcatty shook her head no.

"No..." she said looking to the gravestones. "Man, seeing innocents people being killed from Primal Dialga's minions isn't something that you can ride from your mind like snapping your fingers together..."

The Time Travel Pokemon nodded, knowing that what she said was true.  
>"But you know that there's something that confuses me?" the Prim Pokemon said looking to her. "My ribbon before, while I was going to do what I could for that village, gave a strange glow but I didn't say anything or thought anything of the words to activate it."<p>

"Are you sure?" Celebi asked.

"Yeah."  
>"That's strange..."<br>The Prim Pokemon only nodded but neither of them could know that that glow saved a life and given her a second chance to live.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tiny Woods, 705 years ago.<em>**

A Chimchar and a Skitty were walking in the forest.  
>The Chimchar was a little smaller than others and the Skitty was different from the others because he had instead of the pink fur, white fur and around her tail there was a white ribbon, it seems like the one that both Thunder and Katie have but it's smaller and more duller than the other.<p>

"Geez..." the Skitty said. "Another earthquake this morning and another ten minutes ago, but what's on earth going on? Do you have an idea Firestar?"

"I don't know, Kitty." the Chimchar, known as Firestar said. "But I can't say this isn't worrying me."

"Yeah, I know..."

Then the Skitty noticed something ahead them.  
>"Hey...look there, Firestar!" she indicated something ahead them.<br>He turned and saw what she saw.

A Chikorita lying asleep on the ground, but different from the others, she was bigger than other Chikorita and her buds and leaf were white.

"A Chikorita to the entry of Tiny Woods?" Blaze said confused.  
>"Let's go and see if she needs something."<p>

They run but...little they knew was that their adventures would start when the unusual Chikorita will open her blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>705 years later, 2 'months' after the events of Dusk Forest.<strong>

A female Pidgeotto was flying around like she was in search of someone.

"Where is Ray...?" the Pidgeotto muttered to herself while flying in circles around an area. "I need to bring him back to reason...He can't let the darkness take control of him..."

Suddenly an Aura Sphere almost hit her if it wasn't for the Bird Pokemon noticing it and dodges it.  
>"Something tells me that I've just found him..." she looked down to see indeed the Aura Pokemon.<p>

"Windy!" Ray said, angrily. "I've told you already a lot of times to stop coming in search of me!"

"I'm not going to stop coming until I'll make sure you've returned to your normal self." the Pidgeotto, now known as Windy said.

"Then...I'll take you down forever." Ray said, forming a Metal Claw attack and jumping to attack her but the Bird Pokemon used Quick Attack slamming him to his stomach full force, sending him to hit the ground but before he hit the ground Ray launched an Aura Sphere that this time scored a hit and made the Bird Pokemon hit as well the ground.

But both the battlers were up again quickly and Ray tried again the Metal Claw and Windy performed an Aerial Ace but while he was hit so Windy was. The Metal Claw provoked a deep wound over her left wing and that made Windy slump once again to the ground with a cry.

She tried to get up again, clutching her bleeding wing but seeing that Ray was about to attack her again, this time she knew she was done for it, and braces herself for the fatal hit but then...suddenly...

A Flamethrower hit the Lucario, sending him flying.

"Huh?" the bird Pokemon said, turning to whoever saved her and was shocked to see who it was.

It was a female Arcanine but she was different from the other because she had dark fur and then she notices black sweat bands around her ankles and she gasped.

"Kindle!" the Pidgeotto called, make the Arcanine turn but looking to her confused. "It's me Windy! I've just evolved."  
>"Windy...? It's that really you?" the Arcanine asked in disbelief. "I thought you said you would never evolve!"<br>"I've learned to see that I don't have other choice since in this world now you have to survive, and staying as a Pidgey it didn't help."

Kindle nodded, but then seeing the injured wing.  
>"I think we need to go and see what we can do for that wing, Ray is now koed but he will be up once again soon, so we have to go."<p>

The Bird Pokemon nodded, and after Kindle helped her to sit on her back, they went away.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the second chapter.<strong>

**Well, the prophecy continues his course and the adventure seem to be to their start soon. Will they manage to find a way to stop the paralysis? And what adventures will be awaiting Angel?**

**Meanwhile a new Poll is settled on. I want to know if I should make the adventure of Angel, somehow based on the first game of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon but somehow different. However even if you want I'm not going to start until I'm ahead with the other stories. However feel free to vote.**

**Meanwhile the winner of the other poll about what I should pair in the three love triangles I'm settling in Memories of a Child:**

**Flame the Vulpix (My OC)/Sasha the Pichu (Johan07's OC) : 4 votes**

**Eva the Eevee/Ray the Riolu (Mine both): 3 votes.**

**Chatot (Satoshi Tajiri)/Chatette the Chatot (FFalta): 3 votes.**

**Meanwhile on Friday, after six months of being in hold, because of school and exams, I'll post chapter 11 of Memories of a Child. Hope you enjoy meanwhile reading this.**

**I don't own Pokemon, I own my OC, but meanwhile Kindle the Arcanine is of xXKaminari-TsubasaXx's OC.**


	3. Author Note

_Dear readers,_

_I know I didn't updated in these two months but I had some problems with the stories with Writers Block, now it had passed but I got problems with my school life, I need to recuperate some materies, and my private life, because now I'm having some problems in family that is worrying me, so I decided I need to put Memories of a Child version 2 and How it all began on hold until May or June, very probable on June cause school for me finishes to 15th May but it's because I have about a month of stage. I'm sorry for what this can cause, and I hope ya understand._

_Thanks to everyone,_

_Legendary Fairy_


	4. Author Note AGAIN

_Dear readers,_

_I__f this isn't what I call bad luck, tell me what it is, I know I told ya I would update on June, but somethings happened, first stupid Writer's block, then school results problems, then stupid Internet problems with my computer and now, since yesterday my computer was back, I was about to update but it caught a virus and cancelled all my writings._

_I could restart writing it but I fear I won't be able to work on it until September, because I'm going to have to study since next Monday to pass my repairing exams of Dirict and Economy at the end of August. I know that there's more than one month but since Sunday I'm going to see my aunt to talk about how to study Dirict and Monday to talk to a person so she can help me to study Economy, I fear I might not have a lot of free time... And I fear I really might not be able to restart writing before September. Man! Why all the unlucky things happen to me?_

_Sorry for more latenes,_

_Yours,_

_Legendary Fairy._

_P.S: I try however to write it before end of Summer but can't garantee it._


	5. Author NoteAGAIN!

**Author Note:**

_Dear readers,_

_First, I'm alive...I know I always say when I do one of these author notes, I restart...but unluckily homeworks and other things are holding me back, also cause this is my last high school year, and I started on a enough good foot, and if I want to continue this way, I need more time to study and all...I'm once again afraid that my stories will be left on until June...I know you're tired of these promises...but I just can't help, if I screw this year I have to redo next year...and sincerely, I'M tired of going to school..._

_Second...There's a friend of mine Speak to the Sun, that just wrote a Pokemon Story: 'Broken Bones', he's looking for some OC, please look to his story to find out what he needs of information. If you want to check and leave a OC, I thank you and you surely make Speak to the Sun happy._

_Well see ya soon._

_Legendary Fairy._


	6. Sorry

Dear Reviewers,

I have some bad news, you see…I know that maybe someone is waiting for me to continue…but I kinda lost interest on writing and so I decided to stop writing here.  
>I'm going to still review but I'm not going to write anymore, indeed I decided to soon erase all the fanfictions, indeed it may be lasting another week, only the completed ones will remain.<br>Who knows, maybe later on, if I'll have free time, I might decide to return to writing, but for now I'm stopping.

Forgive me,

Legendary Fairy.


End file.
